Backing up data may refer to the process of copying and storing data to a backup location such that backed-up data may be used to restore the original data if the original data is lost or destroyed. When data is copied, the programs using the data may be in the middle of reading or writing data. Consequently, the copied data may be incomplete, requiring a complicated recovery phase where the programs replay changes made to the data from the time of copying. Alternatively, the data may simply be unrecoverable and lost. In such circumstances, data recovery, if possible, can be quite time-consuming and may require significant overhead.